


Abandoned Children

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OC-Brandon, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Zim (Invader Zim), will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Zim is now in High School and unfortunately Dib is a bit of a dick. With a new friend and a Guilty Dib, can Zim be happy?
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Zim & OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [09Shell_sea09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Shell_sea09/gifts).



> This will probably be my only Zim fic holy shit I blame 09shell-sea09

Zim hated being stuck on Earth, hated how the Tallest never answered his calls anymore. It sucked and he felt as if he was losing his mind. Though, there was one upside. Maybe it was Earth’s gravitational pull, or maybe his environment, but he was growing taller. 

He had long suspected he was abandoned but it still crushed him. When it fully hit him, he had been in his high school mathematics class, Dib had made a comment, as he always does, about the Tallest never coming for him. Normally it would have never affected him, but he had spent all night trying to contact them and Dib’s comment? Well it was the final blow. The tears welled up and he felt his throat tighten. He swore he saw Dib flinch back as he slammed his hands onto the desk. Everyone jumped in fact. 

Zim stalked over to Dib and grabbed his shirt, bringing him down to eye level. “My Tal-... Family may not want me, but your dad doesn't care about anything you do. Which is worse?"

It had taken Zim years to learn to speak like a human, but it paid off when people stopped looking at him like he was stupid.

Dib reared back, before growling tackling Zim. Punches flew and Zim almost lost his hair; Dib was clawed across the face and Zim's teeth cut into his lip. 

It had taken two of the school's football players to pull them apart and that's when everyone saw the tears falling from Zim as he tried to struggle away the football player.

"Unhand me! You don't get to touch me! I'll kill you all!"

Dib felt a stab of regret as Zim's shouts shifted into sobs. A few people glared at him as the football player carried Zim out of the classroom.

“Way to go, asshole.”

“I can’t believe you’re still going on about this.”

“Poor Zim. You’re horrible!”

Outside the classroom, it was a much different story as the football player, Brandon, held Zim, rocking the poor alien as he cried. Zim didn’t speak, embarrassed and ashamed as the emotions he showed.

“It’s okay, Zim. You’re okay. Dib isn’t here.” Brandon was a sweet boy; soft spoken and kind, none of which matched his aggression on the field.

Still, Zim said nothing so Brandon picked him up and started walking. Soon they reach an empty room, t0 which Brandon sits against the wall, setting Zim in his lap. There they stayed, time seemingly moving slow and fast for them as the classes passed. Brandon knew his coach would be pissed but what was he supposed to do? Let Zim wallow in his misery? Let them keep fighting? No he couldn’t do that.

So here he sat, Zim curled up in his lap, silent and heartbroken. 

But Brandon couldn’t help but wonder. If ZIm’s family didn’t want him, who wa he living with?


	2. Chapter 2

With his classmates mad at him, Dib spent the rest of the day alone. Lunch was spent outside, with Gaz sitting next to him nearing the end.

“I heard you made Zim cry.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m a dick. I’ve been hearing it all day.”

Gaz doesn’t look up from her game. “Why do you antagonize him? He’s hardly a threat anymore.” 

Dib didn’t have an answer, it had been their thing for years. Both at each other’s throats.

“You know dad cares about you.” 

So this is what this is about. 

“Yeah, I know. Still hurts to think that maybe he doesn’t.” 

Over the years, Gaz and him had become closer, both seeing too much shit to not have stuck together.

Gaz nudges him slightly and pauses her game. “You need to talk to him again.”

Talk. God, he hated doing that with his dad.

"Nope, you're not getting out of it this time. You're talking to him."

"Fine fine whatever."

Gaz unpauses her game and keeps playing as the bell rings. 

"I'll see you later I guess," Dib mutters as he grabs his trash and leaves, keeping his head down.

Zim opens his eyes, and looks around, still in Brandon's lap. 

"You feeling better, little man?" The football player asked.

"Zim is…. I'm feeling better." He felt horrible. Ashamed and guilty of the emotions. He knew he'd have to face this one day, deep down, but still he wasn't ready. 

"You shouldn't lie, you know."

Zim's head snapped up, Brandon looked sad and moved Zim off his lap. 

"You don't have to lie to me. Talk to me. I won't judge you."

Both stayed quiet for a while before Zim hugged his knees. "I am… embarrassed… ashamed…"

"Can you tell me why?"

"I was...raised to not show my emotions. Not like that. I am a disappointment."

Brandon felt rage bubble inside him. How could someone treat their child like that?! He slowly wrapped an arm around Zim, wondering what he could do.

"Hey, how about you stay with me tonight?"

"What are you talking about?: Zim almost hissed.

"Come on it'll be fun!"

Zim thought on it for a moment before nodding. "I will come with you."

"All right!" Brandon grinned big and Zim almost felt dread to have agreed to this.


End file.
